


These arms were made for holding you

by lwthes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwthes/pseuds/lwthes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a famous Youtuber, Louis is not. They've been in love for three years. They come out to Harry's subscribers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These arms were made for holding you

**Author's Note:**

> Have decided to keep going with this fic, but it is on hold until all of my exams have finished.  
> Thank you!  
> All the love, E x

"Hiiii, it's Harry. How are we all doing today? Everyone ok? Well I hope you all are, I'm feeling fantastic today! Today is a perfect day, the sun is shining and I've just had the most wonderful breakfast."

Something small lands on his lap, it's Louis. Obviously. He's smiling up at Harry like the sun shines out of his arse and if Harry is honest with himself he's convinced Louis believes it does.

"Hey baby, whatcha doing?" He starts to fiddle with Harry's shirt. It seems Harry is too distracted to even acknowledge what Louis said. He's just kind've staring at him with his stupid frog face. (Louis lied, it's totally not stupid.) Louis clicks his fingers in front of Harry's face three times before Harry startles, nearly knocking Louis off his lap in the meantime.

"What did you say? Was daydreaming." He's so cute, Louis doesn't know how he got so lucky as to be able to call Harry his boyfriend. He remembers watching Harry's first ever video and thinking 'I've got to make this boy mine' and although it took a while to get to where they are now it was totally worth it. 

"Just wanted to know what you were doing love, is all."

"Filming." Great, so the cameras on then. He gets up off of Harry's lap ignoring the whine that comes with it to turn off the camera then falls straight back onto Harry. He can feel the warmth radiating off of Harry's body and decides he never wants to leave this spot. He's content forever living on his boyfriend's chest. He'll do whatever it takes. Louis so in love with him.

"Louis?"

"Yes love? You ok?"

"Yeah, hey I was wondering.." He paused for a moment. "Doyouthinkwecouldmaybecomeout?" That may have been the most unintelligible thing he has ever said. He's supposed to be the strong one here. But then he is close to maybe coming out to his fans, Harry should probably give himself a slight bit of credit.

Louis hasn't spoken a word in 5 minutes and 29 seconds, not that Harry is counting. (He is.) Louis' facial expressions are unreadable to Harry for the first time ever. He's usually always able to understand what is going on in Louis' head or how he's feeling, but not now. Now he's closed off, if you listened hard enough Harry thinks you'd be able to hear his heart pounding in his chest. It's been 6 minutes and Louis hasn't said anything. He's thinking of pushing him off of his chest when Louis starts to cry, something Harry has only seen him do twice: the first time was when Harry told him that he loved him and the other was when their fish died. It was a tragic time; he missed Peter the fish.

Louis is full on sobbing now and all Harry can do is hold onto him with all his might. He tries to make eye contact with Louis, but it seems Louis is trying to get himself into Harry's body, under his ribcage where no one can touch him without getting through Harry first.

"It's.. not sad.. crying." He makes out. So it's happy crying? Disgusted crying? Can you cry with disgust? Harry seriously needs to sort himself out. "I'm just so overwhelmed, we've been together for 3 years Haz, and coming out is a huge step. I'm ready for it if you are?" He's making the frog face again, he knows it. Harry's mega-watt smile makes Louis' tears stop falling and he's finally able to breathe without sobbing.


End file.
